


The Mask

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Angst, Character Study, Claude caring for others that are in need, Comforting, Dealing With Trauma, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Headcanon, Other characters are just mentioned, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Claude has collected a mask, when he and his fellow housemates fought the enemies at the Holy Mausoleum. Something about it was strange that made him want to further examine for any potential secret it could hold. Only to find a few answers, and a lot more questions.It wasn't until Dimitri came into the picture. Apparently, he has seen the mask worn by those who cause the Tragedy of Duscur. As much as he wants to get some answers, just not at the cost of the Prince's mentally.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 25





	The Mask

Claude narrowed down his gaze at a bizarre looking mask that was on his desk. Deeply to its dark, glassy lens that was empended. It's been like this for a while now. If somebody were in his room they might think he had gone mad. Which could be true since he did spend a questionable amount of time with it. 

"Boy, aren't you a tough nut to crack." Shaking his head in somewhat defeat. "Just when I thought I had a clue, I ended up with more questions." He said to himself as one hand ran through his curls.

It been about two moons and half since the "assassination" attempte during the Rite of Rebirth. Claude, Byleth, and the rest of Golden Deers were able to figure out it was just a ploy to enter the Holy Mausoleum that was left unguarded at the time. There, they faced a strange foe that led the assault; better known as the Death Knight. Among his battalion, there were these strange mages wearing bird-like mask that conceal their faces. One even attempted to steal something specific in a tomb where Seiros's bones lay, only for the Sword of the Creator to be discovered instead.

Once they won the fight, Claude discovered a mask was left abandoned on the ground. There was no sign of a body to be found at all unless the owner managed to retreat with the Death Knight. Either way, Claude thought this could be useful to him. He managed to grab it up when nobody was looking. 

Claude has made a few discoveries thanks to this mask. From what he learned, this mask is definitely not from the western church. He read about the church and learned there aren't any members that wore masks like this one, nor do they have any dark magic users among their ranks. As for the mask itself, he learned the material is rather strange. The fabric is so pitch black that light hardly reflects from it. Even the texture was rather strange when he first felt it, thinking it could be some kind leather but it's not. Then finally, the glass lens he discovered is made up of another material that prevents eyes from being noticeable and blackouts any lightsource. Claude tried to look up what kind materials they used to make this mask, but sadly, there was no information that could be found in the library. 

Sadly, that’s all he learned from it. There are issues that have been bothering his mind. He was there with Byleth when the Western Church members who fought alongside the Death Knight were put in a so-called trial. Apparently, they didn't have any idea of the plan they were given by their mysterious allies. Begging the archbishops that they were tricked. It's a shame that Rhea decided to execute them, without hearing the rest of their side of the stories. Maybe it could have given them more clues of who the Death Knight and those strange masked men were.

This only made him questioned even more. Who are those masked mages? Why did they want Seiros's bone? The Death Knight? And gaining the western church support? 

Claude sat back down on his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes for a second. Trying to calm down stormed that tearing through his mind with so many questions. Only be cut short when he heard a knock coming from the otherside.

"Claude, are you in there?" A familiar voice spoke from the other side. "Mind if I can come in?"

Still remaining on his seat, Claude only turns his head to face the bedroom door. 

"Sure, go ahead, Dimitri."

He watches the door being open, as Dimitri enters the room. "Thank goodness I managed to find you." 

"Do you now?" A smirk crept on his face. "Having trouble with certain future empress-"

"Claude! Why do you-" Dimitri stopped in mid-sentence. 

“Haha. Relax, your princeliness.” He laughed. “I was only teasing you. No need to be uptight around me.” After having a good chuckle, Claude was able to settle down and look directly at him. Still has that serious look on his face he grew used to since living in the academy. 

“Claude,”Dimitri gave his usual shaking his head at him, and then said, “I know you enjoy teasing Edelgard and I. However, can we just have a moment without it so we can have a discussion about an important matter in hand?”

“Fine, fine, that's how you feel. Then I'll keep my mouth shut, so you can tell me whatever you need to say.”Claude swore right in front of Dimitri.“For now.” He nearly smirks in the end.

Dimitri nearly rolled his eyes at him. “Well, you see, I hear to ask you about important matters we need to discuss." 

"Which is?" Claude motioned his hand at him to keep going.

"I like to talk about my former house...mate..." All of a sudden, Dimitri's voice trailed off. Claude's brow rose, quizzicality. Wondering if there was something wrong with the prince that made him stop talking. Until he notices a grim look on Dimitri's face. Before Claude got a chance to ask him, Dimitri walked past him and stood in front of his desk, where the mask was placed. "Where...where did you get that?" Dimitri's voice sounded a bit off.

Claude didn't expect this to happen. So he has to play his card carefully just in case the prince may go tell on him. 

"You mean this old thing?" Claude tried to play it off like it was some kind of junk."Oh, I got it from a mission. Thought it could be useful since enemies drop some good items and weapons of sorts." 

"From who!?" Dimitri nearly shouted at him.

"Woah," Claude was taken aback by his sudden change in behavior. "No need to shout at me like that. Jeez, what got into you?" He was slightly taken aback by the sudden change of behavior

One moment ago, Dimitri was being his usual self but now he's seething. Claude can even see his hands formed into a tight ball of fists. Then notices his jaw was clenched tight as well. Almost looks like he was about to snap at something in half. But then, his hardened expression begins to soften as well as his seething anger fades away, too.

Realizing what he did, Dimitri’s eyes are filled with guilt. "Forgive me, Claude. I didn't mean to lashed out at you like that." Dimitri apologized as he looked down at the wooden floorboards. “I was…”

"Hey, it's okay buddy." Claude got up from his chair, and pushed it on the side. Just to walk a bit to Dimitri's side. "But still, are you okay?" 

Dimitri took a while to look back up again. Still looking rather shameful for what he did. Claude wished he could tell him there was no need to beat himself like that. Although he looks more calm, there is still this darkness hiding behind those frosty blue eyes of his. Something he became aware of thanks to Byleth, after telling him when they've discussed her thoughts on the other house leaders during their tea time. 

The room was silent for a moment. Until the prince finally found the words he wanted to say.

"That mask....I've seen it before." He revealed.

"You have?" Claude's head tilted to the side.

Dimitri gave a little nod at him, "Yes, in Duscur." 

"Oh..." He heard about the Tragedy of Duscur, when his grandfather taught him what he needed to know about Fodlan. Apparently, the previous king of Faerghus, his family, and the knights were all slaughtered by the people of Duscur. Leaving the young prince as the lone survivor of the incident. And yet, he alway has a feeling there are missing pieces to the story. "Are you sure saw this before?" Once again, he asked. Pointing at the mask just to emphasize it. 

"Of course!" Dimitri nodded his head again as his response. "I could never forget those monsters who hid behind those masks!" The same anger slipped out with his words, again. 

Claude thought for a moment. Wondering if it is a good idea to get Dimitri tells his side of the story. He is the sole witness, after all. It could help him get him close to solving a mystery, and not only that, his ambitions.

"Why don't you tell me more? On what really happened in the tragedy?" Claude asked, even furthered. 

"...Would you believe me?" The prince asked with pleading eyes.

"I'll be the judge to that." That's all he could say to him. Oddly enough, Claude was kinda glad that Dimitri is willing to tell him. He never did like the idea prying open on others for their secrets. Preferably let them speak with him when they feel ready. 

There was a brief moment of silent fill in this space. But strangely, it kinda feels more tense. Almost like the calm before the storm that is about to hit in his room. 

Dimitri's eyes have grown dark and stormy. "That night...I was riding in a carriage with...with a friend. Until we got struck…and I hit my head...I don't know what happened while I was unconscious. But once I once woke up...everything...was on fire. There...w-were so many screams. Many of the knights are already dead." His voice began to show some cracks. And yet, he pressed forward. "I-I tried to help everybody, but couldn't do anything. Then I came face to face with a mage who wore the mask. I-I was supposed to be...but then, Glenn...he..." He started to choke by his own words, but still, he forced himself.

Claude couldn't stand this. "That's enough, Dimitri." He went up to him and grabbed his shoulder, attempting to bring him back to his senses. The more he spoke about it, the more his words started to break. "You don't have to force yourself. I hate seeing anybody in pain like you're going through. It just isn't right, you know.” 

Guilt has already begun to crawl on Claude's back. Seeing him struggle to remember the incident that took away his family and friends. He needed to stop him, before his already fragile mind cracked even further. 

"But what about-Agh!" The prince groaned while clutching close to his forehead.

"Dimitri! Are you alright?" Claude was alarmed by the sudden state. "I'll go get Marianne since she's-"

"No, please!" He interjected from him going after the nearest healer. "Don't drag her into this. It’s just a simple headache, that's all."

The noble leader was skeptical. So far in this discussion, Dimitri has been going through a whiplash of emotions. Making him unsure if he'll get angry or upset if he dares to ask.

"Is that so?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. These headaches don't last very long." And just like that, Dimitri unclench his gauntlet-covered hand from his head. Standing up more straight while his faint blonde hair look is disheveled.

There was another brief moment silent between the two. Claude was aware there are more to it than just a simple headache. However, he holds onto that thought for later. The last thing he wants is Dimitri to lose himself in his own trauma. 

"Well, in that case." Claude thought for a moment."How about I offered you some tea, or anything to make you feel better." 

Dimitri just look at him with a strange look, "But what about the-"

"We can talk about it next time. Let's just focus on that headache of yours. Unless you want me to get Marianne just in case." The last part sounded more like a threat. But whatever it takes to sway Dimitri from thinking about the incident, the better he could find a way to help him. 

"Fine, I'll accept the offer." He said, begrudgingly.

Claude nearly sighs in relief when he said that. "Okay then, you head out while I need to put this away. Just in case, you know." 

The prince says nothing at all. His eyes linger on the mask for a moment longer, until he forces himself to turn away and step out from Claude's room. Leaving him all alone with the black mask. The young nobleman looked at it one more time, as he picked it up from the desk and then hid it somewhere in his room. So no one will ever find it while he's away.

There are still so many lingering questions in his mind. He may have gotten a few answers. Also learning that somehow those who attacked the Holy Moseulme may hold connections to the Tragedy of Duscur. With Dimitri being the sole witness of that horrible event, he could've used him to get some more information that never was brought up. And yet, the last thing that Claude wanted was to cause the prince go through so much pain from remembering the past.

He just has to find another way to find crucial details that are yet to be uncovered. For now, Claude needs to focus on the prince first to deal with his inner-turmoil. It's the least he can do after he made him to bring up those awful memories.

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this, I can't help but use some of my personal experience that I went through. Especially what happened to Dimitri in this fic. Hopefully I managed to write this properly as much as can when dealing certain subjects. 
> 
> I always open for criticism in order improve my writings. Grammar and spelling is one of my biggest struggle.


End file.
